<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of wounded minds and wounded souls by ChemicalJude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901695">of wounded minds and wounded souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalJude/pseuds/ChemicalJude'>ChemicalJude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Other, Well - Freeform, mostly i am just vv frustrated abt my sciency work and taking it out on my otp, no beta we die like uhh meh, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalJude/pseuds/ChemicalJude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“For now, we must simply take care. Of ourselves and each other,” Hermann pressed their foreheads together on the pillow. “I love you. I will not leave you, as long as you shall willingly have me.”</p>
<p>or<br/>domestic fluffy humour that somehow devolved into feelings territory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PACIFIC RIM</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of wounded minds and wounded souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i am a dumbass studying oceanography and this fic is a direct result of my absolute bonkers frustration at having to create a different algorithm for extracting the very same data from different sources. like, just get along, peeps. find a system. ugh.<br/>also i've been at home for 5 months and it's rly getting to me haha that's why there's an Emotional part to this as well!<br/>enjoy my hot garbage!</p>
<p>(also there is one (1) German swear word here - <em>mist</em> - which basically means <em>crap</em>, which my highschool german teacher did not teach me so i do not know if that is an actual German thing or not)</p>
<p>title from home ii by dotan</p>
<p>update holy s— this has 15 kudos! to me that's a massive amount, thanks to anyone who read and liked the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sick of this stupid- fucking programming- bullshit attitude!”</p>
<p>“Newton, language!”</p>
<p>“Do not ‘Newton, language’ me, <em>dude</em>! You and I both know how shitty this is! Why, I mean, <em>why</em> does every single agency have to use a different system all within utilizing the same access software. Like, some of these are even <em>from</em> the same agency! Do these NASA assholes not have <em>internet</em> for <em>communication</em>? <em>Mist</em>!”</p>
<p>“Alright, why are you even- It’s not even that hard to do. And you have done it dozens of times before. As in, you already have the script for the damn data extraction!”</p>
<p>“That. Doesn’t. Mean. I’m not. Frustrated! It’s- The principle of the-” Newton lifted his head from his laptop, squinting in the dim lighting. “Anyway, I thought you were leaving.”</p>
<p>Hermann buttoned up his coat for the second time today. Hopefully, the last time.</p>
<p>“I was, before you distracted me with your evil ranting capabilities,” Hermann huffed. “And now I am leaving.”</p>
<p>“Be careful! Bye! Love you!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Love you, too,” Hermann huffed, again. “Did you need anything? You haven’t left the house for a week.”</p>
<p>“Well, don’t blame me for the global pandemic still raging outside while here I am, staying at home, five months into the game.”</p>
<p>“Stop using the ongoing crisis as an excuse to become a hermit! That is my prerogative,” Hermann stood up, picking up his cane. “I meant food, by the way. Since I’m leaving regardless, might as well treat ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Oh, actually, yeah! Get me some of them pastries! Flakey! Cakey! Whatever!” Newton perked up from behind the screen.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Hermann muttered, and shut the door.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A couple hours later, Newt was laying back, relaxing, <em>chilling</em>, as one might even say, completely zen about the stupid bullshit software situation. It’s not like he could do anything about it. Well, not yet. And it seems like his plans of headlining the revolution in the globalization of research databases would have to wait a couple more years. Stupid pandemic. Or, stupid government. People? Whatever.</p>
<p>Now that he was taking a break from the stupid- Now that he was simply taking a break, he was kinda bored.  Like, really bored. Like, ‘should I just take a nap for the whole rest of the day?’ bored. So, desperate times…</p>
<p>
  <strong>newt <em>19:17</em></strong>
</p>
<p>when r u coming back im hella bored</p>
<p>
  <strong>herms <em>19:19</em></strong>
</p>
<p>I am reasonably certain I told you when I would be back, Newton. It is a blessing for the scientific community your memory is only selectively lacking.</p>
<p>And I will be back in about 40 minutes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>newt <em>19:20</em></strong>
</p>
<p>sry dude. thx tho</p>
<p>cant wait!! miss u &lt;3 </p>
<p>He thought about it for a second. Then another second. Then he opened up the camera app and proceeded to send Hermann a stupid amount of bored to death selfies, including various causes and props.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The sound of the keys jingling startled Newt out of his very concentrated stalking of instagram’s rustic jewellery makers. Well, two of them. Anyway, <em>should</em> he pick up bone scavenging as a hobby?</p>
<p>“Honey, you’re ho-ome!” Newt sing-songed as he shuffled towards the doorway.</p>
<p>“Technically,” Hermann paused, stepping through the threshold and shutting the door. “Only now am I home. Honey.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Stupid,” should he just abandon the word stupid now? Did that bring up too many traumatic memories of data organizing nightmares? “And that’s a new low, by the way. Isn’t home the whole building, you- technicality-person, you?”</p>
<p>“That’s- We are <em>not</em> having the vampire debate again! I cannot believe I bought you food, you insufferable little-“</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Lemme take that,” he snatched Hermann’s coat up, hanging it before ruffling through his bag. “Oh, this is gold. Pure gold. Maybe even platinum. Francium? Er, you can have the house. I mean, the building. I mean, the vampires in the building. I mean-”</p>
<p>“Newton. Thank you. I very much appreciate the offer,” Hermann stood closer now, leaning in for a kiss.</p>
<p>“I missed you, too, nerd,” Newt stepped away, leading his partner to the bathroom. “Now quick, wash your hands! Let’s eat! And drink! And be merry! And not bored.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was late now. Well, what even <em>is</em> late, these days? They could go to bed at six in the morning, for all Newt cares. Although, for all <em>Hermann</em> cares, it was probably pretty late. And they should move from the comfy couch. And the warm blankets. And the stupidly good baking show they’d started binging last week.</p>
<p>“Help, I’ve fallen and I can’t get up.”</p>
<p>“You have not. And you can.”</p>
<p>“Appreciate my memes, Herms!” A swift jab in the other’s side. “This is so not what I spent hours on tumblr for.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that would be queer politics and, uh, keysmash-obsessing over media?” Hermann raised an eyebrow. “Not memes.”</p>
<p>“I came out to have a good time and I am honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Newt stared into the distance.</p>
<p>“I <em>wish</em> we were in a mockumentary. Then I could complain about you to my heart’s delight!”</p>
<p>“Rude!” Newt stood up, taking the blanket with him. “I would so trash-talk you back!”</p>
<p>“I take it all back, just give me back the warmth,” Hermann deadpanned, turning off the TV and getting up.</p>
<p>Newt came closer, enveloping the other in the blanket and letting Hermann rest his head on his shoulder. Which was kinda inconvenient, since he was so much shorter. Well, at least it was sweet.</p>
<p>“C’mon, go brush your dumb perfect Bavarian teeth.”</p>
<p>“That’s not even- We don’t have exceptionally good dental! If anything, your teeth should be better, you’re from the great <em>Berlin.</em>”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Hey, you know I love you, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Newton, I love you, too. Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“No, but like, if anything were to happen to you, I’d be devastated,” Newt huddled closer to Hermann.</p>
<p>“So would I if it were vice versa. Where is this coming from?”</p>
<p>“The stupid bullshit pandemic. I just… I’ve never thought of you that way. You’ve been through so much and came out the other side, alive and kicking. I guess I just never figured you were at as much risk as any other person. Like you’re invincible, because I love you and therefore you’re more important and you can’t- Die,” Newt sniffed. “I dunno, dude. This self-isolation is really bringing out issues from the past,” <em>and enhancing them tenfold</em>, he added mentally. “Or maybe I’m just more emotional. Or getting old.”</p>
<p>“Newt. My love. It is not up to you nor me to decide who lives or dies. But what we can do is be here, together, for as long as we have. And I will always stay with you, even if I do die, from whichever cause. Just as my mother will with me and your weird mafia-boss-turned-mentor Chau – with you. Here,” he laid his hand against Newt’s temple, “And here,” Hermann’s other hand gripped Newt’s shirt where his heart lay underneath skin and bone, raw and hurting, as if to reach in and sooth the other’s worries and fears.</p>
<p>“For now, we must simply take care. Of ourselves and each other,” Hermann pressed their foreheads together on the pillow. “I love you. I will not leave you, as long as you shall willingly have me.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Herms,” Newt took the hand on his chest and laced their fingers together. “Sorry for this. Guess it’s just that kind of day, huh?” He sniffled. “Maybe it’s NASA’s satellite revenge for me talking shit about them.”</p>
<p>“Shut up. Go to sleep,” Hermann hugged the other closer to his chest. “I cannot believe I just waxed poetic about love and loss to someone who is incapable of letting one small bother go!”</p>
<p>“It is so not small! And you’d know about it, if you didn’t have research assistants suffering for you! I am the workers, suffering under your capable hands! <em>Vive la révolution</em>!” He finally shut his eyes, smiling in the dark room.</p>
<p>Maybe this was life. Smiling through worries and problems together. Annoying your loved ones ’til they’re red-faced and chasing you across the apartment, only to laugh about it together afterwards. Cuddling through the cold, muddling through the hurt. Gods, he was finally happ-</p>
<p>“Newton! Stop thinking and sleep! I can <em>actually</em> hear your brain working overtime!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhhhh did my humour work? did my feels feel feely enough? how do you feel abt me using Chau as Newt's mentor?<br/>yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @ <a href="http://chemicaljude.tumblr.com"> chemicaljude </a> about that!<br/>please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!<br/>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>